Music With Doom In
by Aiyh-Sa
Summary: set after Soul Music. When Susan runs away from school, Miss Butts teams up with the people of the Unseen University to resurrect the Music With Rocks In, in order to destroy Susan. Can Imp save the girl he loves before it's too late?
1. On the run

I don't own Discworld or any of its characters, locations, etc (unfortunately). They are the property of Terry Pratchett. So don't think I'm trying to get credit for 'em!  
  
This story takes place a few months after "Soul Music", just so you know. It's more serious than the actual Discworld books, so if you were expecting Terry Pratchett-style comedy, look elsewhere!  
  
She had been on the run for days now. Wind whipped against her pale face as she sprinted away from the others. She had been betrayed by those she thought were friends, and now she had no choice but to escape. However, they weren't going to let her get away that easily.  
  
"There she is!" A voice behind her cried, and Susan faded out of sight again, and darted for the shadows. While she was so tired, it was hard for her to maintain her invisibility so well. She had been discriminated at school now that they knew who she was, who her grandfather was, and even her friends, like Jade and Gloria, tried to drive her out of the school, their old friendship now destroyed by pure hatred. The bullying got so bad, that one night she slipped out of her bedroom at midnight, and ran for it, unaware, that Miss Butts was watching her every move. And now they were going to hunt her down. Exhausted, she ducked behind a pile of old boxes in a dark alleyway, trying to catch her breath. Once she was sure she had lost them, Susan faded out of sight again, and shot across the road into the nearest building she could see. Totally out of energy, and completely starved, having eaten nothing in days, she slumped to the floor of the building, and lay there, unconscious, and unaware of the pupils that turned and ran, bursting with excitement now that they had found her, and would be able to give her what she deserved.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Man, she looks like she had a rough time."  
  
"Yeah. I'd better take her upstairs. Take over for me, okay?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Susan groaned slightly, trying to make sense of the voices around her. Everything was muffled, and she had no sense of time or space. As her head slowly cleared, she realised that she was lying on something soft, and someone else was in the room. Too tired to do much, she gave up trying to figure out what was happening, and slept.  
  
He watched her intently, his mind racing. He knew he had seen that face before. Turning to walk back downstairs, the young man froze in horror as he looked up. Towering over him was a cloaked figure, carrying a deadly- looking scythe. The boy gulped, knowing instantly who it was.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, his heart thumping so hard, he felt it would burst out of his chest. "I'm too young to go yet." Death looked down at him, then at Susan.  
  
I AM NOT HERE TO TAKE YOU, He said, his voice echoing throughout the room. I AM SIMPLY HERE TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING. IT IS YOUR DUTY, YOUR DESTINY, TO PROTECT THIS GIRL. He produced a small bottle from beneath his cloak, and handed it to the boy, who stared at it, fascinated by the elaborate designs that covered the metal container. The design was of a dragon, spiralling around the engraved bottle. The stopper was in the shape of the dragon's head, holding a small harp in its jaws. The boy looked up at Death, who spoke again.  
  
THIS BOTTLE HOLDS YOUR MEMORY. NOT FORM THIS REALITY, BUT FROM ANOTHER REALITY. THIS WILL EXPLAIN TO YOU ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS GIRL. With that, Death faded away into the darkness. The boy looked at the bottle again, and noticed words engraved into the side. They said, 'Imp Y Celyn' in large letters. Imp looked around the room again, examined the bottle one last time, and drank. 


	2. Escape

The first thing Imp felt was a strange spinning sensation. It seemed like the world was rotating around him wildly, and he felt himself falling, yet he was still standing. The room grew darker, until it was pitch black. Suddenly, he could feel no floor, no air, no temperature; he couldn't even feel his own body. He could hear neither noise nor silence, and his eyes didn't seem to work. He started to wonder if he had really died, when he heard a strange noise, like metal grinding on metal, and he could see a fireball coming towards him. Imp tried to run, but his legs refused to budge. He stood there, watching the ball of flames advance towards him, and then it exploded. Flames shot towards him, bombarding his head, and absorbing into his mind. He closed his eyes and sank to his knees, crying out in pain as memories burst to life in his head. Finally, light dawned on the room again, and his senses returned. He opened his eyes, and looked over at Susan. Now he remembered. He remembered Cliff and Glod, he remembered his nickname, Buddy, he remembered...  
  
He remembered the music. That music that tried to destroy him, the music that brought him and Susan together in the first place. He stood up slowly, and walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Susan. Her pure white hair was spread out unevenly over the pillow, and the three marks on her cheek seemed dull, as if it was fading away. She coughed, and shuddered slightly, then something seemed to glow around her. Imp stared, his eyes growing wide in fear. This wasn't right. He gathered her up in his arms, and held her, knowing that somehow, it was the right thing to do.  
  
Susan opened her eyes slightly, and tried to wake herself up. She felt strange, like she was slipping through silk, and her vision was blurred. As things began to focus around her, she saw that she was in a bedroom. She was lying on a bed, and someone had hold of her. Looking up, she gasped in shock.  
  
"Imp!?!?" She exclaimed, and Imp looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," he replied, and Susan shook her head, trying to shake off the slipping feeling she felt.  
  
"Something's wrong," she said, her voice quivering slightly. She looked up at Imp. "I feel strange." Imp lay her down on the bed and stood up, when her whole body started to flicker, like it was a hologram. Susan yelped in fear, and looked down at her fading body, then up at Imp. Her face was as pale as her hair, and growing paler as she solely flickered from sight.  
  
"Help!!" She whimpered, and Imp grabbed her, holding her tightly against his body. The flickering stopped, and she looked around, not knowing what to do next. "What's happening to me?" She asked, trying to restrain the fear that was creeping into her voice. Imp sighed.  
  
"Death came to me after I found you," he explained calmly, stroking Susan's hair in an effort to comfort her. "He said that I was to protect you. He never said why, but I've got a feeling something bad will happen to you if I'm not around. When you first appeared here, what were you running from?" Susan opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.  
  
"SUSAN!!" A voice screamed from the other side of the door, and Susan pressed her body closer to Imp's, burying her head in his chest. She began to fade away protectively, but stopped herself. She had no need for that, not while Imp was with her. She watched the door, as the person on the other side continued to ram at the door.  
  
"Umm, that's what I was running from," she explained, blushing slightly. "Miss Butts, the headmistress of my school. They all found out I was Death's granddaughter, and chose to destroy me. I've been on the run from them ever since." She stopped, and her skin paled in fright. The banging had turned into a crunching noise, and a sharp blade appeared through the wooden door. "We have to get out now!" She said, jumping up, and took a scythe from under her cloak. She grinned at Imp's puzzled expression. "Grandfather gave me it in case of emergency," she laughed, and slashed at the air in front of her. A thin outline of blue light formed around where she had slashed, and a black void appeared inside it. She flickered again, and Imp moved up to her, holding her free hand and stopping the flickering. She turned, and looked up at him.  
  
"This is it," she said, ignoring the axe blade that was ripping through the door. "We can either stay here and get axed to death, or go through this void and into my world. We'll be safe there, and we can figure out what is happening to me. Your choice. Now, what do you want to do?" Imp looked into Susan's eyes, then at the void. He wondered what Susan meant by 'her world', but knew better than to ask. Besides, he already had an idea. He turned back to Susan, and nodded. Smiling, she lead him into the void, letting the darkness consume them. 


	3. House of Death

Miss Butts stood impatiently outside the door, Jade and Gloria behind her. She had had enough of Susan's strangeness, and wanted her out of the school for good. She was a danger to the students, and Miss Butts knew that if she didn't stop that freak, all the pupils would soon be dead. It wasn't her just being paranoid; she knew that for a fact. It had already begun to happen.  
  
A few months ago, one of the new girls, Rosie Bellbottom, had been killed by Susan's "evil", as Miss Butts called it. Miss Butts was in her office, eating her lunch, when she heard a terrified scream from the cafeteria. She darted down there, to find Rosie lying dead on one of the tables, and Susan standing over her, scythe in hand. That had been proof enough for Miss Butts, who wanted that girl destroyed. She banged again, determined to put that child's life to an end.   
  
"Get here now!!" She ordered her student, but heard no answer. She continued to axe down the door, and heard a satisfying smash as it tore open. She burst in, axe at the ready, to find an empty room. Almost bursting with rage, Miss Butts stormed back outside, knowing that if she really wanted to destroy the granddaughter of Death, there was only one place to go.  
  
Imp stared at the space they were in, feeling slightly nervous. They were standing in a simple area of nothingness, and he felt nothing underneath him. Looking down, he saw why; the floor was not really floor, but plain atmosphere, if you could even call it that. He was surprised to see that Susan was completely calm, but decided not to ask questions. Instead, he just held her hand tightly, making sure that nothing could happen to her. She smiled at him, and led him to a great oak door, floating in the black empty space around them. Opening it, Imp expected to see more space in front of him, but to his amazement the door led to a huge hall. Massive stairways rose from the marble floor, and a chandelier hung above them, the candles glinting like a cluster of diamonds over the large room. Imp decided that he couldn't wait anymore, and turned to Susan.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked, dreading the answer. Susan stopped to look at him, and seemed to understand his unease.  
  
"In my grandfather's home," she said, verifying his worries. "But don't worry," she added hastily. "He's actually kind of sweet, in a weird, freaked-out sense. And don't worry, contrary to popular belief he doesn't go around killing everyone that enters the house." Imp shrugged, reluctantly giving in to her persuasion, and followed Susan up the stairs to a large set of doors. She opened them slowly, and a small skeleton scuttled up to her. Imp looked down at it in surprise.  
  
"Uh, I didn't know he was so small," he said slowly, and Susan laughed.  
  
"That's not him, that's the Death of Rats." She knelt down to look at him. "Where's my grandfather?" She asked, and the Death of Rats looked up, its tiny eyes glowing a slight blue.  
  
SQUEAK, it replied, pointing its little scythe in the direction of a large bookcase. Death was on a ladder, pulling a book down from the highest shelf. He climbed slowly down, and stood there for a moment, observing the book.  
  
SO, YOU FINALLY MADE IT, SUSAN, he said, without turning around. He knocked some dust off the cover of the book, then turned around. Imp backed away slightly as Death move closer to them, but Susan stayed where she was. I ASSUME YOU CAME HERE TO SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU, Death continued, and Susan nodded.  
  
"I know someone's after me," she said calmly, and Death handed her a book.  
  
THIS IS THE LIFE OF YOUR HEADMISTRESS, MISS BUTTS, he explained, as Susan stared at the cover. I'VE BEEN KEEPING A CLOSE EYE ON THE WAY IT'S TURNING OUT, AND I THINK YOU'LL BE SURPRISED WITH THE ROUTE IT'S TAKING. Susan opened the book, and flicked through to the last finished chapter. She watched as the words formed on the page, then read a few paragraphs back. She came to a section on the previous page, and read it aloud.  
  
"'She rushed back to her dorm, terrified by the sight of Susan Sto Helit holding the scythe above the corpse of Rosie. At that moment, she vowed to herself that she would hunt down her murderous pupil, at all costs.'" Susan slammed the book quickly, her face pale with shock. Imp stared at her, and Death took the book out of his stunned granddaughter's hands. She snapped back to reality, and looked up at Death then at Imp.  
  
"What...did that book mean?" Imp asked her, not quite believing what he had heard.  
  
"I can explain," she said quickly, her eyes filling with tears. "It's not what it seems honest. You see, Rosie was a very popular girl, too popular for her own good. One of the other girls, Tammy, was jealous of this, and since her father was in the assassins' guild she knew a few skills, and...I found her in the cafeteria, stabbing Rosie to death. Since I had a scythe, I could do the 'duty', and I wanted to try and give Rosie another chance at life, but she just wanted to die in peace, so I freed her soul for her. That was what Miss Butts saw, but I guess she took it the wrong way. Ever since then, the whole school has hated me. I always knew they would try something like this..." Susan stopped, unable to contain herself anymore, and rushed out of the room. Imp ran after her, and followed the sound of her footsteps into the garden. She knelt on the black grass, tears streaming down her cheeks. Imp walked slowly up to her, and knelt beside her, putting his arm around her. Susan looked up at him, trying to stop her sobs.  
  
"I just want to be normal," she said, her tears falling onto the soft grass underneath her. "The people who used to be my friends now want me dead, and I can't cope anymore. Every day I wake up, and I know that I can't ever be normal. Other people wake up and wonder what's going to happen that day; I wake up and remember everything that will happen that day. You have no idea how hard it is to cope with that sort of thing." Imp gently pulled Susan closer to him, and held her, understanding her now better than ever before. He knew that she needed him, and knew that he had to protect her. He had to stop Miss Butts, but first he had to find her.  
  
"I have an idea," he said, and Susan looked up at him, wiping away tears. "Where is Miss Butts likely to be?" 


	4. Quirm College

Rain drummed heavily against the windows of the Unseen University. Ridcully sat in an armchair, reading a book, when he heard a pounding on the door. Sighing, he got up slowly and opened it, to see a middle-aged woman wrapped in a heavy shawl.  
  
"Uh, can I help you?" he asked, and the woman barged past Ridcully, making her way over to a chair by the fireplace. Finally satisfied, she looked up.  
  
"My name is Miss Butts," she said, with a tone of voice that suggested she meant serious business. "I am the headmistress of the Quirm College for Young Ladies. I understand you know how to capture even the most powerful entities, such as Death, am I right?" Ridcully nodded obediently. Something about this woman made him feel like he would get a detention if he wasn't good. Miss Buts smiled coldly and continued. "I need your help with destroying an ex-student of mine. She has become a danger to the school, and I feel it is in the best interest of my pupils that I have her removed as quickly as possible. Can you help me with that?" This time, Ridcully did not back down, but glared down at Miss Butts.  
  
"The university does not deal with killing," he sneered, sensing that this woman was bad news. "Now, please leave at once." Miss Butts stood up haughtily, and made her way to the door, but on the way out she noticed a young man sitting on a bench, buried in his books. She walked over to him, and prodded him on the shoulder. His head jerked up, and he looked up at her in puzzlement.  
  
"Are you a student here?" she asked. And the boy nodded.  
  
"Yes, miss. My name's Ponder Stibbons, miss." Miss Butts smiled evilly.  
  
"Well, I need your help. Please come with me." She walked up the university stairs, and Ponder obediently followed, unaware of the danger he was about to invoke on the entire Discworld.  
  
Imp rode through the sky, holding a small glass ball in his hand. It glowed a vibrant blue and purple as he spoke into it.  
  
"Can you hear me, Susan?" A voice replied from the ball, and Binky jumped slightly in surprise, then cantered on.  
  
"Yes, I can hear you perfectly. Remember, I'm safe in grandfather's house, but if anything goes wrong, the ball will turn red. If that happens, get back here as fast as you can, okay?" Imp smiled as he looked down at the small communication ball.  
  
"Okay," he replied, and put the ball carefully in his pocket, riding into the night.  
  
Far below Imp, Susan gazed up at the plain, featureless sky of Death's world.  
  
"Good luck Imp," she sighed, swinging absent-mindedly on her distorted swing. "Look after him, Binky," she added, and stood up. She observed the garden with nostalgic eyes. Once she had left, she had sort of missed all this. Looking down at the skeletal fish that swan in the pond, she realised that this place was closer to home that anything. All her life, she felt as if she was an alien in her world, like she belonged somewhere else. As a young child, when she visited her grandfather, she was happy. It felt...right. Now, looking around in the world of Death, she couldn't have felt more normal. This was the kind of place she needed to feel happy. She looked at the ball in her hand, and held it close to her chest, turning to walk back inside.  
  
Binky landed silently on the grass outside the Quirm College, and Imp hopped off his back, looking around. He understood why Susan would leave, he thought to himself. The place was dull and uninteresting, with clean, grey, plain stone walls, and simple, grey carpets could be seen through the empty, curtain-less windows. He climbed through one of the windows, and silently moved through the empty corridors.  
  
"Susan, are you still there?" he whispered to the ball, which glowed, different shades of blue swirling calmly around its surface.  
  
"Yes, I can hear you," Susan's voice replied from the depths of the ball. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm inside the college. I'm standing by the cafeteria. Where would Miss Butts be?"  
  
"Up the stairs in front of you, there is a door straight ahead. That's her dorm."  
  
"Okay, thanks. I'll be back as soon as I've found out what she's doing." Imp dropped the glass ball back into his pocket, and slowly crept up the stairs. Just as Susan said, there was a large oak door at the top. Imp opened the door warily, then cursed to himself as he saw the room was empty. He paced around the room in frustration, desperately trying to think where she might be, then stopped as his eyes fell upon a small piece of paper stuck to the mirror on the dressing table. He reached over and took the paper from the mirror, smiling to himself as he read it. It said,  
  
'To maids: Won't be around for a few days, don't worry about cleaning the room, already done. Gone to Unseen University, back soon as possible.  
- Miss Butts'  
  
Imp ran back out the room, taking the paper with him. He reached the foot of the stairs, when a large woman grabbed him by the arm, ramming him against the wall.  
  
"What d'yer think you're doing, young man?" she sneered, her breath smelling of rancid tuna and dustbins. "This is a girls' college, and you're trespassing, so I'm gonna have to send for the Watch to come and take yer away, understand?" Imp could do nothing but agree, as the woman forced him into a closet. She shut the door, then opened it again. She grabbed both his arms in one huge hand, then other hand searching his pockets. She grinned as she pulled the ball from his pocket.  
  
"I saw ya using this earlier," she laughed, smiling mockingly. "I'm gonna take it, just so yer don't call fer help or anything." She shut the door again and bolted it tightly, laughing to herself as she walked out of the front door. 


	5. Angua

Sergeant Colon sat at his desk, notebook in hand.  
  
"So...you say there's an intruder in the college, do you, Miss Gertrude?" He asked, jotting down notes in the pad. Miss Gertrude nodded.  
  
"Saw 'im with me own eyes, sir", she replied, fidgeting wit her hands nervously. Colon sighed.  
  
"Alright, we'll send Lance Constable Angua to sort him out. Don't you worry, Miss Gertrude, we'll get rid of that intruder for you." Miss Gertrude thanked him and hurried away. Colon called over Captain Carrot, and handed him the notepad.  
  
"Give this to Angua," he instructed. "Tell her to find the criminal now." Carrot saluted, and walked off.  
  
Susan sat on a wooden chair, staring out of the window. She had grown increasingly nervous as the night went by, and felt as thought something was wrong. Imp hadn't contacted her for over an hour now. She was dozing off to sleep, when she heard a snorting outside. Looking up, she gasped.  
  
"Binky?!?" she hissed, and Binky tossed his head, whinnying at her. "You should be with Imp!" She exclaimed, then stopped. "Wait," she said, realization dawning over her. "What happened? Is he alright?" Binky whinnied again, and stamped his hoof impatiently. Susan ran outside, and jumped onto Binky's back. She grasped the reins, and felt a prickling sensation on her shoulder. She looked around, and saw the Death of Rats perched on her shoulder. "Get off," she said sternly, then relented. She could do with the company. "Alright," she sighed. "You can come too." She turned back around, and Binky galloped into the sky, leaving blazing hoof prints in the grass.  
  
Ponder Stibbons peered down at a small box, carefully hooking wires into various holes in the side of the box. He dropped a blood red stone into it, and shut the lid carefully. He turned to Miss Butts.  
  
"It's ready," he said, and Miss Butts smiled her cold smile again.  
  
"Shall we test it?"  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?"  
  
"Stop being such a baby, and try it out already!" Ponder attached a length of string to the lid of the box, then ran and hid behind a table. Once he was safely out of the way, he pulled the string, opening the lid. Noise burst out of the box, throwing Ponder against the wall with its sheer force. Slowly, the noise developed rhythm, and transformed into something terrible and amazing, not just noise, but a being in its own right. It was more than just sound. It was alive.  
  
Angua padded down the street in her wolf form. She stopped for a moment, gazing up at the full moon. The sky was so beautiful tonight. She hardly ever had the time to just look around and appreciate things for what they were, but now she couldn't help looking up at the stars and the moon. Still, she had work to do, she reminded herself. That woman from the college had reported an intruder, and it was her job to check it out. She trotted on, and eventually approached the college. She reared up onto her hind legs and clawed at the door. Miss Gertrude answered, looking around until her eyes fell upon the wolf sitting on the doorstep.  
  
"Uh, hi. I'm from the Watch...I heard you have an intruder here..." Miss Gertrude stood in silent shock for a moment before answering.  
  
"Oh. Er, yes. He's right this way, so please follow me." Angua followed the woman to the broom closet, curious to find out why someone would want to break into a college. Miss Gertrude unlocked the door carefully, then stepped back.  
  
"I'd better leave you to sort him out," she said, walking off hurriedly, and Angua reached up and opened the door with her paws. Imp walked out of the closet, stretching, and froze as he saw the large wolf snarling at him.  
  
"Uh, good doggy," he said quietly, trying to edge away from her, but she grabbed him around the wrist with her strong jaws, hurting him a lot without actually breaking the skin. "Lemme go!!" He yelled, his fear replace by anger, and flung his arm outwards. The force of it threw Angua across the room, and before she could rise to her feet, he was on top of her, pinning her down by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Get off!" She barked, and Imp stared at her, but shook himself and tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Listen," he said, realising that if the wolf could talk, it could probably understand him. "I need to get out of here now. Someone I lo - someone I know is in danger, and if I don't hurry and sort things out, she might not survive." He slowly released his grip on her, and she backed up, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm from the watch," Angua explained. " My name's Angua, and I'm supposed to be taking you under arrest for trespassing, and if I disobey orders, I'll be thrown out for sure." Angua turned to walk away, but Imp ran in front of her, blocking her path.  
  
"Listen to me!" He snapped, and Angua glared at him, showing her massive fangs. Imp glared back at her, and continued. "A girl I know is dying, and I have to help her before the headmistress here destroys her! You think you can stop me? Try me." Angua's eyes flashed, and she crouched, the muscles in her legs bunched up like thick ropes restraining a catapult, but instead of launching herself at Imp, she lay there, and looked back up at him.  
  
"Climb on my back," she instructed, but Imp eyed her suspiciously. "It's okay," she said in a calmer tone. "As much as I hate disobeying orders, I can't stand to see someone die. Now, if you want I'll help you." Imp relented at last, and climbed on Angua's back, holding onto the soft, long fur around her neck.  
  
"I need to find a woman called Miss Butts," he said. "She's the headmistress here, and she wants to kill my friend, Susan. I'm Imp, by the way," he added. He took a few deep breaths, and felt wolf muscles under his legs tighten, then they launched. Imp felt wind rush against his face, whipping back his hair. The sensation was as if he was flying, and under him he could feel the steady movement of Angua's strong legs as she raced forward, leaving the land behind them as a blur. Buildings rushed past them, and Angua stared at the steps they were approaching. Her muscles bunched up underneath her smooth fur, and she leapt. There was a rushing feeling, followed by nothing. Imp felt as if he was floating, before they began to fall. She landed with a heavy thud, and continued her sprint onwards.  
  
"I think I've tracked Miss Butts," Angua shouted. "I smelled someone else on Miss Gertrude's clothes," Angua explained. "It smelled female, so I assume that's Miss Butts. I'm following her scent." Imp nodded and flattened himself against Angua's back, allowing her to speed up. She sped up, keeping her nose low, the came to a halt.  
  
"I've lost her!" She whined, then finally looked up. She saw why; she had stopped by the river Ankh, and the scent seemed to disappear into the river. Imp looked around in despair, then gasped.  
  
"Angua - look!!" He exclaimed, and Angua turned around to see a hooded figure riding a massive white horse. Susan half climbed, half fell off Binky, and Imp rushed over to catch her, just in time to stop the flickering that was surging over her unconscious body. "Susan!?!?" He gasped, staring down at her in horror. Suddenly, a loud crash of noise burst from behind him, forcing Susan out of his hands. Startled, Imp looked behind him, and saw Miss Butts standing there, with a small box in her hands. She said no words, just stood there, grinning maliciously.  
  
"Better look behind you," she laughed, and Imp spun around, to see Susan flickering wildly. Imp rushed forward, diving into the river. He fought against the current, and grabbed Susan, but it was too late. Her helpless body vanished from sight, and Imp fund himself grasping thin air. He turned around slowly, and stared into the eyes of Miss Butts, who smiled and walked away. He clenched his hands in fists, his soul burning with rage.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU!!!" He roared, and fell to his knees, letting tears fall freely down his cheek onto the cold mud below him. 


End file.
